Johnny Storm
thumb|280px"Un llamado más alto como para las niñas y hacer dinero?" "¿Hay más?" :―Reed Richards y Johnny Storm[fte.] Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, también conocido como la Antorcha humana, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. Biografía ''Fantastic Four Cuando Johnny fue golpeado por la radiación cósmica que le dio sus poderes los cuatro fantásticos, Johnny obtuvo el poder de generación de fuego y vuelo. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer, Johnny pursued the Surfer and lost the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny was thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact, though this wears eventually wears off. ">Cuando la boda de Reed y Sue fue interrumpida por el Silver Surfer, Johnny persigue el surfista y había perdido el enfrentamiento posterior. Debido a su contacto con el Surfer, Johnny a partir de entonces fue capaz de cambiar de poderes con cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo a través de contacto físico, aunque esto lleva eventualmente desaparece. Rasgos de carácter Johnny Storm se diferencia de sus compañeros por ser muy inmaduro y hedonista. Es en deportes extremos y disfruta de la emoción, sin embargo temerario o mal pensamiento a puede ser. Poderes y habilidades Poderes *'Manipulación de fuego:' Johnny demostró ser capaz de voladura fuego y manipular el fuego de una forma muy limitada. *'Forma de plasma:' Johnny a sí mismo puede abarcar totalmente en fuego. **'Vuelo:' Johnny puede volar muy rápido, por lo menos tan rápido como un misil y cerca de Silver Surfer < s de velocidad de vuelo atmosférico. **'Super Nova:' Johnny puede utilizar su forma de plasma para crear una nueva super miniatura alrededor de su cuerpo alrededor de 1 000 000 grados. *'Inmunidad de calor:' Johnny es completamente inmune al calor. *'Inmunidad de fuego:' Johnny es completamente inmune al fuego. Antiguas potencias En un punto Johnny tenían todos los poderes de los cuatro fantásticos encima suyo. *'La cosa;' **'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Ben ha demostrado suficiente fuerza para equilibrio un firetruck (alrededor de 100 toneladas de peso) y al empujar a sí mismo, una estructura de edificio grande (aproximadamente 1 000 toneladas de peso) con Sue lo de nivelación. **'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' Ben ha sobrevivido fácilmente un transporte estrellarse contra él en un puente, balas con facilidad, sacadores del Doctor Doom. ***'Inmunidad de fuego:' Ben es virtualmente inmune al fuego, siendo capaz de tomar varias bolas de fuego a la cara de Johnny. **'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Ben físicamente a sí mismo puede ejercer durante mucho más tiempo que la persona promedio. *'Mister Fantástico;' **'Expansión:' Reed ha demostrado para ampliar cualquier parte de su anatomía al menos 1 000 pies. **'Contratante:' Reed ha demostrado ser capaz de contratar al menos su mano debajo de una puerta con una puerta cerrada en el mismo. **'Inmunidad física:' Debido a la naturaleza de los poderes de cañas es casi completamente inmune a golpear y presentación tiene y puede volverse incluso presentación ha ocupado contra sus oponentes como se ve cuando Ben intentó ganarle y no podía. **'Flexibilidad sobrehumana:' Es por razones obvias morirían flexibles capaz de torcer o doblar su cuerpo de manera inhumana. *'Mujer invisible:' **'Invisibilidad:' Susan es poder llegar a ser completamente invisible. **'Campos de fuerza:' Susan es capaz de crear campos de fuerza para hacer una variedad de cosas, tales como, parada de explosiones o incendios de expansión, nivel un gran edificio tan Ben podía levantarla nuevamente en su lugar. Habilidades *'Semicalificado piloto:' Johnny es un piloto muy contradictorios, de la manera que a veces vuela muy bien como cuando voló el Fantasti-Jet y otras veces no le gusta cuando estrelló un simulador de vuelo. *'Experto combatiente:' Johnny ha utilizado sus poderes muy bien en situaciones de combate. Relaciones *Susan Richards - hermana *Ben Grimm - aliado *Reed Richards - cuñado *Victor Von Doom - enemigo *Silver Surfer - enemigo convertido aliado Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Chris Evans **Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''-Chris Evans Trivia *Chris Evans fue inicialmente escépticos de aceptar el papel de Capitán América , cuando se le ofreció a principios de 2010, llegando a Gire hacia abajo tres veces. La principal razón fue porque tenía miedo que la gente le sería comparar el papel de la antorcha humana y no quiero que la gente a pensar que fue malabares dos superhéroes diferentes a la vez. Sin embargo, ya que anteriormente había ido Evans en registro para decir que él no pensaba que se haría una tercera película Fantastic Four, finalmente decidió tomar el papel. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Metahumanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four Categoría:Storm